


Get Your Motor Runnin'

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Series: The Motorcycle Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-02-27
Updated: 1997-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who IS that, pulling into the parking area?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Motor Runnin'

//Jim's gonna freak over this... Well, maybe not. He's been getting more adventurous lately...// Blair's thoughts trailed off as he stared again at the phone on his desk. He reached for it, deciding that at least a small measure of warning would be a good idea.

The phone rang in the loft, and Jim jerked upright. He'd been dozing on the couch, waiting impatiently for Blair to get home so they could begin enjoying their weekend. "Ellison."

"Hey, Jim. Whatcha doin', Hotshot?"

"Waiting for you to get home, Sandburg," Jim growled. He softened his voice then. "Come on, babe. We don't get three-day weekends very often. What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a few minutes. Dress comfortably--jeans are good. Oh, and I'll meet you in the parking garage." 

"Chief--what are you up to?"

"Relax, Jim. I promise it's not illegal in any way, and you'll probably enjoy it."

Blair broke the connection then, and Jim was left holding the phone, staring at it in slight confusion. 

**************************************

That confusion increased considerably as he found himself standing in the parking garage, listening for the Corvair, and hearing instead the unmistakable roar of a Harley Davidson. //What the...?// He shook his head as the Harley pulled up in front of him. His mouth dropped open in shock when he realized it was Blair on the motorcycle.

His partner-turned-lover looked so hot Jim expected him to spontaneously combust on the spot. Blair straddled the big bike like a pro, lean legs encased in impossibly tight denim--that was so worn it was nearly white in spots--that ended in leather cowboy boots. He wore a sapphire-blue shirt that seemed to pull the color in and concentrate it into his eyes, topped by a leather bomber jacket that Jim didn't recognize.

Blair shook his unruly, wind-blown hair back, and grinned at the expression on Jim's face. He affected a sultry pout and purred, "Wanna go for a ride, big boy?"

Jim felt his body throb at the invitation. He nodded his head quickly, and moved in closer to mount up behind Blair. Blair stopped him and pulled him in for a kiss that set Jim's blood nearly to boiling. Blair started out by teasing Jim's lips with touches of his own, and his tongue, and felt Jim's mouth open under his. Blair sucked on Jim's tongue, snaking his own through Jim's mouth, searching out all crevices. He forced Jim's mouth open wider with his own, and began plunging his tongue in and out deeply, pulling back when he felt Jim's hips pushing against him.

Jim wound his fingers in Blair's hair and tugged him back. It was his turn. He nipped at Blair's lower lip, then sucked on it. He teased kisses around the outside of Blair's mouth until the younger man was moaning, following with his mouth, trying to capture Jim's. Jim left Blair with a teasing kiss, just a quick slide of tongue against tongue, and moved down his jawline to nip, then bite at his neck. 

They broke apart then, gasping for air, weak-kneed with desire. Jim hung on to Blair for support, and gasped out, "Christ, Chief. What are you trying to do, get us arrested for indecent exposure?"

"We didn't expose anything, Hotshot." Blair grinned at Jim. "I could if you want..." He moved his hand toward his pants, and Jim grabbed it.

"I'm so hot for you right now I'm about to throw you on the cement and take you here. Don't you *dare*..." Jim's voice trailed off as he realized that Blair already had the top button of his jeans undone. He cleared his throat and gestured. "Got plans in mind?" Despite the throat clearing Jim's voice was still hoarse. Blair smiled.

"I always have plans for you, lover." He quickly pulled the shirt out of his jeans, and let it billow slightly around him. "Come on, Jim. We've got places to be, things to do." Blair shifted back around so he was facing forward. He revved the bike, and Jim felt his body throb in time. Jim threw a leg over the bike, and settled himself on the seat behind Blair. Blair shifted back slightly so he was sitting squarely between Jim's legs, the very prominent bulge of Jim's erection pushing at the cleft of his ass. Jim groaned. This was going to be a long ride, wherever they were heading. 

Blair put his shades on, and maneuvered the bike out onto the street. In no time at all they were heading out of the city, towards the mountains in the distance.

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and hunched closer to him. "Where are we going?" He shouted into Blair's ear. 

Blair tilted his head back slightly and shouted back, "You'll see!"

Jim relaxed back a bit, but didn't release his hold on Blair. He could feel the bike pulsating beneath him, and it was only serving to increase his already heightened state of arousal. Every shift on the bike, every minute bump in the road managed to grind Blair's ass back against him. He was going to go absolutely insane before this ride was over... He grinned. He loved it. Now, time to give back a little of what he was getting...

Blair shifted restlessly against his seat. He could feel Jim throbbing behind him, and his body pulsed in response. What'd he been thinking, wearing these jeans? Pants just didn't get any tighter than this...and the friction against his already rigid cock was both wonderful and maddening. He started slightly, almost forgetting to keep his eyes on the road, when he felt Jim's hands slide up under his shirt. Well, that's what he'd been hoping for when he so brazenly pulled it out...but now that it was a reality, he could see it might be a problem.

Jim felt Blair's body tense as he stroked his hands across the warm flesh of his stomach and chest. The covering of hair sprinkled across Blair's chest was soft as down beneath Jim's sensitized fingertips, and he ruffled his fingers through it, stroking downward, following the pattern. Blair shivered under his fingers, and Jim grinned. Served him right! He brought his hands back upward, stroking softly across the tight muscles of Blair's stomach, and felt those muscles clench under his fingertips. He continued upward, until he reached Blair's nipples. One he simply smoothed his thumb across, stroking gently, over and over. The other one--the one with the tiny ring piercing it--he grasped gently and gave a slight tug. Jim couldn't hear Blair gasp, but he felt the sensation as Blair's back heaved with the motion against Jim's chest. Both nipples were suddenly hard as pebbles under Jim's fingertips.

Blair groaned as Jim's fingers moved lower then, brushing across his waist, and coming to rest on the undone button of his jeans. He found himself praying he'd be able to keep the bike on the road. He didn't want to have to figure out how to explain to his friend how it'd gotten wrecked making a forty-mile trip to the mountains.

Jim's fingers crept lower, and came to rest firmly on the erection that was barely contained by the worn denim. He stroked Blair's cock gently through the soft material, and felt it jump in reaction.  

Blair began looking around frantically for a place to stop. He was going to crash them in a minute if he didn't. Jim rubbed his hand insistently against Blair's erection, and the younger man gritted his teeth. He was going to come pretty soon if Jim didn't stop it... He jumped and the motorcycle swerved as Jim tugged again on the nipple ring, and bit Blair gently on the neck. That was it--Blair turned the bike off the road, and down off the shoulder, parking it behind a couple of large evergreens. Deciding that he didn't really care if the governor herself happened by and saw them, Blair shut the cycle off, turned around, and launched into Jim.

Jim pulled Blair tightly against him, mouth opening under Blair's assault. Blair held onto Jim's head, grinding their mouths together. Jim returned the pressure, fingers tangled in Blair's hair. This was not a gentle kiss--it was hard, aggressive, a fight for control. They bit at each other, sucking and licking, each trying to gain the upper hand. Jim released his hold on Blair's head, and grabbed the sides of Blair's shirt. He ripped it open, fingers searching out Blair's nipples. Blair gasped against Jim's mouth, and arched into his lover as Jim pulled and pinched at the sensitive little nubs.  

Blair's hands dropped down to Jim's crotch, rubbing against Jim's hard cock. He could feel it pulsing beneath the cloth, and ached to feel it in him. He began undoing the buttons of Jim's jeans when Jim dragged his mouth away from Blair's, and began sucking on Blair's earlobe, running his tongue around the inside of the ear, and wiggling it back and forth through the little hoops in the ear. Blair moaned and turned his head, and Jim obliged by taking the ear--and the earrings--gently in his teeth, and pulling. He tugged a little harder, then moved lower, biting and nipping at Blair's neck as he went. Blair was moaning almost continuously at this point, between the teeth on his neck and the fingers playing with his nipples. He rubbed harder against Jim's cock, until Jim groaned and sat back.

"Enough," he said in a rough voice. "I want you, babe." His eyes were hot, and Blair's stomach clenched looking into them.

"I want you to take me Jim, right here. Fuck me on the motorcycle."

"Oh, God, Blair..." Jim's body tensed at words.

Blair leaned closer and rubbed his hand against Jim, whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, lover. Make me scream." 

"Aaaghh!" Jim climbed off the motorcycle and quickly pulled off his jeans and shorts. He pulled Blair's body toward him, the younger man unresisting as he undid the buttons and roughly yanked the tight jeans jeans down. He was taken aback slightly at the absence of underwear, but one look into Blair's dilated eyes put him back on track. He removed the pants, finally just pulling the boots off too when he got hung up on them, and pushed Blair back over the cycle. "Straddle it." He commanded in a rough voice.

"Huh?" Blair was having trouble hearing anything through the blood pounding in his ears.

"Straddle it like you're gonna ride it, then lift your ass up. Hurry, Sandburg."

"Oh, God, Jim--this is so hot..." Blair moaned as he straddled the bike, lifting his ass slightly.

Jim ran a hand down Blair's ass, admiring the view. "Atta boy... Got lubricant?"

"In m-my...j-jacket pocket--Unh...Jim..." Blair's voice faltered as Jim ran a finger down the cleft of his ass, probing at his anus. "Th-there's r-rubbers too...Ooohhh..." He arched as Jim's finger, slick with spit, found it's way inside him. "Oh, yeah, baby...I'm so hot for you..."

Jim gritted his teeth and fumbled in Blair's jacket for lube and a condom. He ached to just sink himself into Blair, and the hell with the rest of it. His fingers brushed against something, and he grabbed on. Lube. "Are you sure there's a condom in here?" He questioned in a rough voice.

"I put s-some in there..." Blair was pushing himself back against Jim, seeking his heat. "Screw 'em, Jim. Just fuck me. I need you inside me now, before I explode..."

"Oh, God, Chief...do you know...what you're saying?" Jim pushed himself up against Blair and was kissing his back and neck. 

"Yes," Blair hissed through his teeth. "Just do it. Take me--please, I'm begging. Fuck me now, Jim."

"Oh, yeah," Jim groaned. He straddled the bike behind Blair, and pushed the smaller man forward, 'til he was leaning over the front of it. He quickly spread the lube on his aching cock, then worked some of lube around the entrance to Blair's anus, moving his fingers inside to loosen Blair up a little. He removed his hand, and Blair pushed his ass backward, whimpering. Jim grasped Blair around the waist with one hand, and guided his erection to Blair's entrance with the other. He took a deep breath, and pushed himself in, sheathing himself in Blair's body in one hard thrust.

Blair gave a short scream as his body stretched to accommodate Jim's sudden entrance. He breathed out, forcing his muscles to relax, then wiggled his hips backwards and muttered, "Now, Jim...fuck me..." His own cock was hard, begging for release, and he pressed himself against the leather of the motorcycle seat beneath him.

Jim concentrated on the sensations of Blair's body surrounding his cock. Hot...tight...he could feel Blair's pulse racing out of control through the thin layers of skin separating them from each other. Jim pulled Blair back against him, then began thrusting forward, trying not to go too hard or fast, even though his body was screaming for it. He leaned forward and kissed Blair's neck, and the younger man turned his head to kiss Jim's mouth. Jim shifted them around a little, and braced Blair's body, then began ramming into him. He had to have it hard, fast. Blair panted underneath him, moaning, "Yeah, baby...that's it, faster...faster...do me harder..."

Jim could feel his blood singing through his veins, pounding forward; felt his fluids rushing toward expulsion. He reached underneath Blair, who'd been grinding against the seat, and wrapped a hand around his cock. It only took a couple of strokes before Blair gasped a warning and spurted all over Jim's hand. Jim felt Blair's sphincter clench around him, and lost control. He slammed into Blair and felt himself explode deep inside his lover. 

They lay there, draped across the Harley, for several minutes until they got their breath back. Jim moved first, grabbing for his clothes, suddenly aware of how out in the open they were. "Jesus, Chief--what if someone saw us?"

Blair grinned up at Jim from where he was trying to pull his jeans on. "They'd have got an eyeful, wouldn't they?" 

"It's not funny, Blair." In spite of the stern tone, Jim looked suspiciously like he was trying not to smile. Blair buttoned his jeans then pulled his boots on. He grinned again at Jim, who promptly lost control and began laughing. "Okay, maybe it is a little. Now, you want to tell me what this is all about?" Jim sat down on the ground next to Blair.

"I just wanted to surprise you for the weekend. I borrowed the 'cycle from a friend in the anthro department, and he also loaned me the keys to a cabin he owns up here. It's ours for the weekend."

"Sounds nice--but we didn't bring anything like extra clothes, food--nothing."

Blair leaned in to kiss Jim. "He keeps it stocked...and who needs clothes anyway?"

Jim kissed him back quickly, then pulled away. "If you want to make it to this cabin without a repeat of what just happened, you'll keep your hands--and all other body parts--to yourself."

"And if I don't?"

"Then come here." 

Blair went willingly into Jim's arms, and it was a long time before they left the shaded area and headed back onto the highway, the motorcycle having been thoroughly broken in by then.

~finis~


End file.
